


The Aztlan Bears

by ZeeMastermind



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, daevite, scp-140
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeMastermind/pseuds/ZeeMastermind
Summary: Bernste/ain Bears, the SCP.





	The Aztlan Bears

**FROM:** Dr. Manco

**TO:** Dr. █████

**SUBJECT:** [ **AUTOMATED WARNING - ATTACHMENT CONTAINS INFOHAZARD** ] [ **LEVEL 5 ONLY** ] SCP-4140-F Proposal (“The Aztlan Bears“)

  


Dr. █████,

  


I’ve attached the draft of my team’s proposal here based on Rho 29’s field reports. We’re debating whether or not to make this into its own file, as it might be better suited as an addendum to your project.

  


Also- do you think it’s worth reaching out to GOC on this? They don’t have the same policies as we do on memory, and may have felt the effects of SCP-4140-F already.

  


Regards,

  


Dr. Manco  
  
---  
  
 

 

 

 

**Warning:** This file has infohazardous properties. Reading beyond the Special Containment Procedures may cause the reader to be affected by SCP-4140-F.  
---  
  
**Item #:** SCP-4140-F (PROPOSAL)

 **Object Class:** ~~Keter~~ Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** ~~Foundation AI (DMGG-14 and ODPS-01) are to monitor all media for instances of SCP-4140-F. MTF-Rho 29 (“Stan and Jan”) is to administer Class-B amnestics to all affected civilians and propagate the “spelling error” parallel timeline hoax. Addendum 4140-F-1: Foundation AI (ODPS-01) is to monitor all media in 24 hour intervals for new instances of SCP-4140-F. MTF-Rho 29 will detain any affected civilians. Affected civilians are to be interviewed for information on SCP-4140-F, then administered Class-B amnestics.~~ Addendum 4140-F-18: All instances of SCP-4140-F are currently within Foundation control. Foundation AI (ODPS-01) is to monitor all media in 96 hour intervals for new instances of SCP-4140-F. Foundation personnel working with SCP-140 and SCP-4140-F are at greatest risk for being affected by SCP-4140-F. Foundation personnel affected by SCP-4140-F are to be amnesticized, except as directed by the current research lead of SCP-4140-F.

 **Description:** SCP-4140-F is the belief that the nation of Aztlan was dissolved following World War II, and acted as a third belligerent in the war apart from the Axis and Allies.

~~SCP-4140-F affects approximately 0.2% of the world population, but knowledge of SCP-4140-F spreads quickly.~~ [ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776676#work_endnotes) ~~Drawing comparisons between SCP-4140-F and hoaxes with a similar effect have prevented a broken veil scenario for now.~~

The detail of SCP-4140-F strongly correlates with the affected human’s knowledge of world history and/or latin american history.

There are many contradicting details about “Aztlan,” but the following beliefs are shared in at least 80% of affected individuals:

  * The Aztec Empire defeated Hernan Cortes in 1521.
  * The Aztec Empire was comprised not of three cities, but by the bulk of Latin America and South America. [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776676#work_endnotes)
  * The Aztec Empire followed the American and French revolutions somewhat peacefully, transitioning into a constitutional republic, Aztlan. Similar to the Aztec Empire, there was little central control, and the actual governing structure varied widely across Aztlan.



  
Less than 3% of individuals (███ total) have provided the following details, without any contradictions between accounts. Individuals have been unable to provide additional information on the Daevite empire.

  * The Aztec Empire, also known as the “█████████ Alliance,” was formed in 1428 to defeat and surmount daevite oppressors.
  * Aztlan was uninvolved in World War II until 1938, when the Aztlan government declared the other nations of the world to be “daevite puppets.” Aztlan dissolved when the people revolted against “Mad Emperor Meztli.” The Aztlan states were later divided by a United Nations convention at the end of the war.



  
Foundation personnel affected by 4140-F, particularly those with at least level 5 clearance, also report shared beliefs. However, all personnel state that these beliefs are classified. [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776676#work_endnotes)

  * Aztlan was one of the founding members of the Global Occult Coalition.
  * Aztlan was a belligerent in the Seventh Occult War. Despite being a founding member of the GOC, they were not allied with any side.



  
SCP-4140-F was first discovered when ████ █████ (POI-28119), a morning talk show host on ███, brought up the Daevite Empire while discussing history lessons from school. Foundation AI (DMGG-14) automatically picked up the feed and stopped it after picking up the “daevite” keyword. However, mentions of Aztlan prior to the Daevite Empire had not been blocked, which caused the rapid propagation of SCP-4140-F throughout the United States. The “technical difficulties” originally caused by Foundation AI were first thought to exacerbate this effect, but later aided MTF Rho-29 in propagating the effects of SCP-4140-F as a hoax.  
  
POI-28119 has not been seen since the incident. Known friends and family of POI-28119 have been steadily losing memories of POI-28119 since the incident, and regular viewers of ███ have trouble recalling POI-28119 unless her name is directly mentioned. Based on this rate, it is expected that all public memory of POI-28119 will fade by 12/23/██. Monthly dosage of Class-█ mnestics completely reverts this effect in MTF Rho-29 members assigned to track POI-28119.

**FROM:** Lefty

**TO:** LS

**SUBJECT:** “A Chronicle of the Daevas” has grown

  


L.S.,

  


It looks like the daevites got a few centuries closer. Would you be able to check the Archives to verify on our copy?

  


-Lefty  
  
---  
  
 

**FROM:** LS

**TO:** Lefty

**SUBJECT:** Re: “A Chronicle of the Daevas” has grown

  


Confirmed. Maintain cover.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> 1\. See 'Infohazards and Viral Marketing' - Dr. J. T. Lynwood  
> 2\. Only 8% of individuals affected by SCP-4140-F have been able to reproduce any borders. The majority of them comprise at least 70% of the land mass in Latin America and South America, but borders vary widely from close to the size of the actual Aztec Empire to encompassing all of South America and half of North America.  
> 3\. Exposing someone with a high enough clearance, who would not be amnesticized regularly, could possibly give more information.


End file.
